


Good Vibration (Such A Sweet Sensation)

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Jacob Frye, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Arno Dorian, Vibrators, like whoooo boy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: "For the past ten minutes, all Arno could focus on was the feeling in his body; the palpitations of his heart, the way he had to breathe, and the goddamn device in his ass.Originally the rules had been simple:For every right answer that Arno got as the chosen scribe, nothing would happen other than a generic buzz rolling through him that was barely enough to make him do anything other than squirm.For every wrong answer, the friendly little device nestled in his ass would get a lot more friendly with the remote Jacob held in his pocket."---Jacob and Arno play a game with vibrators.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Good Vibration (Such A Sweet Sensation)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dirty discussion on Discord. 
> 
> EVERYTHING in this fic is safe, sane, and consensual; be careful kids.

“Jacob, I swear to God if you don’t insert that goddamn-” Arno yelped at the light pinch on his ass, and he threw a glare over his shoulder at the dark-haired man kneeling on the bed behind him.

“Settle down, Frenchie,” Jacob smirked, rubbing a soothing hand on Arno’s bottom in the form of an apology. The other had about two fingers inserted in his asshole, where they had been doing nothing but lazily thrusting in and out and getting him wet. “You don’t want to get all worked up, now do you? The game hasn’t even begun.”

Arno said a few choice words on the nature of the game, but nonetheless faced forward and tried to adjust on his elbows and knees, widening his legs when Jacob called for it. His legs and lower part of his body was bare, but he barely felt the chill. He almost wanted to kick his boyfriend off the bed, but then another finger just shyly trying to slip in gave it just that much better of a stretch; he let out a huffy, pleased sound and thought better of it.

“You ready?” Jacob asked, almost as if he knew the answer, but there was the slightest tinge of concern in his voice, a clear indication that Arno could shake his head and demand a way to get out or that he had changed his mind. Despite his anticipation, Arno couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest at the apparent care. It was something he had been sorely lacking before Jacob Frye walked into his life. And he would never get used to it.

“I’m ready,  _ mon chéri.  _ Just don’t make me wait any longer.”

Jacob adjusted on the bed, and Arno took it as an understanding, ears tuned on every sound and body relaxed. He heard the crinkle of tissue paper in the box and felt something smooth and plastic nudging at his hole just a few seconds later. Despite his readiness, he couldn’t help the slight jump his hips gave at the feeling, and Jacob made sure he was steady before continuing. Arno allowed the upper half of his body to rest on the bed and eagerly allowed the rest of the little plug into him, where it remained seated almost perfectly. Arno thought Jacob had chosen well this time. And it was obviously a sentiment shared by the other man as a low sound came from deep in his chest.

“Shit, you took that well. Need help getting up?”

“I’m fine. Just…” Arno was slow and methodical in his movements, sitting up on the bed and checking to see if it was in place. He was pleased with how it felt and turned around to note the gleam in his eyes. He chuckled a bit. “You sure you bought this for me? It seems like you enjoy it a little too much.”

“The fact that I bought it for you and you like it is  _ why _ I enjoy it.” Jacob leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Arno’s lips. “You could do with a little less of this, though, and I’d enjoy it a hell of a lot more.” He pulled at Arno’s shirt, the only piece of clothing he was wearing, and Arno gently and playfully pushed him away.

“I could say the same for you. But we do have to go to this party. So if you don’t mind, you’re going to have to get your coat on.” Arno slipped off the bed. His pants and underwear were still tossed on the chair, and he gingerly started to pull them on.  _ Boxers were the way to go for now. _

“Some fucking party. Trivia night at my sister’s house? Really?” Jacob pretended to complain, before doing as Arno said and grabbing his dark hoodie, passing over Arno’s blue peacoat and favorite red scarf. Arno knew that for as much as he’d moan and whine, he was always excited to see Evie; the twins were nigh impossible to separate for too long.

“Just think, if this game of yours goes well enough, you’ll have something fun to look forward to when you get to take me home.” 

Jacob broke into a grin, coming in close again and kissing his boyfriend, this time on his lips as Arno smiled into it, still there even when he pulled away. “I’m definitely counting on it.”

* * *

Arno had hardly noticed Evie was talking until Jacob nudged his leg with his foot, indicating the dark-haired woman at the front of the room.

“Better pay attention,” Jacob whispered into his ear, and Arno swallowed dryly as he tried to listen in. They had been here for almost two hours, answering the trivia for one of them, but for the past ten minutes, all Arno could focus on was the feeling in his body; the palpitations of his heart, the way he had to breathe, and the goddamn device in his ass. 

Originally the rules had been simple: 

For every right answer that Arno got as the chosen scribe, nothing would happen other than a generic buzz rolling through him that was barely enough to make him do anything other than squirm.

For every wrong answer, the friendly little device nestled in his ass would get a lot more friendly with the remote Jacob held in his pocket. 

He knew there were about seven levels on it, ranging from barely a tickle to what Arno could only imagine was spasm inducing. He also knew they were somewhere on the third level right now after Jacob had bumped it up in little increments, and he couldn’t even sit or adjust without risking jostling the vibrator and pressing it against his sweet spot. He knew he would see stars if that happened, and his grip tightened on the pencil.

“Arno, hey, check-in. You feeling okay?” Jacob whispered in his ear, and Arno nodded quickly.

“I’m fine. You’re just… Just not exactly letting up, are you?” He attempted humor, glancing over at the other man. Jacob scanned him before giving a small, somewhat apologetic smile and pecking him on the cheek.

“There’s no fun in that.” He admitted before going back to how he was, a hand resting on Arno’s thigh. The other, Arno knew, was fiddling with the remote in his pocket. They always discussed things such as this beforehand, always made sure there were signals and check-ins, and they were still comfortable with what was happening. The vibrator was silent and small, not enough to call attention to anything even at its highest setting… Unless, of course, Arno would leap out of his seat and shout as he felt like doing right now. 

“Question ten; the capital of Austria is…?”

_ Fuck _ , did he know that one. In a fit of excitement and with hopes of relief, Arno quickly went to write down ‘Vienna,’ but a sound from Jacob made him pause.

“It’s Belgium.”

“I- I promise you that it’s not. I’m not the one who failed high school geography.” Arno almost squeaked, and Jacob smirked just a bit.

“And I didn’t either. I promise you that it’s Belgium.”

“I don’t trust you right now.”

“Pass up the slips!” Evie called out from the front of the room, and Arno silently cursed.

“Belgium.”

“It’s not- Fuck.” Arno scribbled it down, conceding to the other man and condemning himself to the fact he knew was inevitable. Jacob’s grip on his thigh tightened, and Arno took slight comfort in it, hand gripping the pencil so hard his knuckles were turning white. The correct answer barely left Evie’s lips -  _ Vienna _ \- before he felt the vibration go up again; not by much, just a spurt, but enough that it took his willpower to muffle himself and cause a few somewhat concerned looks to be thrown back in his direction.

“Jacob Frye, my love, my light,” Arno started off slowly, almost hissing in the other’s ear, “if you do not take me home right this minute and finish me off, you will sleep on the couch for the next whole week, and I will lock the bedroom door and windows.”

Jacob seemed to take the threat to heart, quickly sending Evie a text message that Arno had a stomach ache, and they needed to head home, and without much fanfare, they both quickly and silently got up and left, grabbing their coats on the way out.

Arno thought the ride back was almost akin to torture, but thankfully -- and likely so his leather seats in the car didn’t get messed up -- Jacob had shot the vibrations down to their original setting. It was torture, but it was the best kind, and all Arno wanted and needed was to get it out and get fucked to completion. If that happened, it was a successful night.

Jacob stopped the car, and they both spilled out of it, quickly hurrying to the front door of their building in anticipation as Arno unlocked it and led them up to the second floor to their flat. The door closed, and immediately Jacob turned and pinned Arno to it, kissing him. Arno stifled a cross between a whimper and a moan, allowing Jacob to remain in control even as they both shucked off each other’s outer layers. Everything dropped to the floor, but Jacob caught Arno’s red scarf before it did, and held it as they hurried back to the bedroom.

Arno flopped back on the bed ungracefully, and Jacob crawled onto it to him, kissing Arno’s neck.

“Fucking perfect. You wanna put your arms up?” Jacob asked against his skin before pulling away and holding the scarf in front of Arno’s eyes like a toy. Arno stifled another moan and considered it before nodding, hands immediately flying up to grab the bars at the head of the bed. They were toeing the line here, some faint part in his mind knew, but he also knew he could’ve said no, and Jacob would’ve thrown it to the side. Another no and Jacob would take the vibrator out and hold Arno until he felt like a human again.

It was why he kept going.

Jacob quickly did an unsophisticated knot and slid down, the fabric of the scarf barely scratching but firm as Arno gave an experimental tug.

“Think it’s time we got this out of you,” Jacob said, entirely for Arno’s benefit, and pulled out the remote to click the vibrator off. The lack of overstimulation made Arno nearly weep with relief, but he felt strangely empty as Jacob pulled it out. Not that he was missing anything, but there was a small ache at not having anything in him. Jacob must have noticed the tracest amounts of despair when he looked at Arno’s face, speaking up again. “What do you need?”

Arno’s eyes met the other’s, and he was finally able to get it out. “You.”

“You have me, don’t worry,” Jacob reassured him, and Arno closed his eyes to relax into the words. The bed beneath him creaked, and he felt his legs being widened before something breached the entrance of his hole. It wasn’t plastic or silicone, but it was so much better, and Arno gladly accepted the feel as Jacob nudged his cock into him. The stretch was only a little bit rough without the feel of lube, but he tightened his grip on the bars and exclaimed a curse as Jacob fully seated himself.

“ _ Merde _ , you better start-!” He was cut off as Jacob leaned over and kissed him, and started rocking his hips. It was slow at first, but quickly picked up speed and Arno briefly wondered somewhere if they would break a hole into the wall again. “Jacob, I swear- I’m gonna-”

“Come for me anytime, love,” Jacob whispered, pulling away just enough to wrap a hand around Arno’s leaking dick, and it only took three good strokes before he was tumbling over the edge, trying not to sob in relief as he covered Jacob’s torso with his spend. It wasn’t long after that Jacob followed, filling Arno again twice over. Arno went boneless against the bed, letting his arms rest into the scarf's hold as he felt things get hazy in his mind. 

Distantly he heard the warm buzz of Jacob’s voice and eventually felt the cold water of a washcloth swipe over his torso and legs. He was unwilling to open his eyes, but when he did, he was being held in Jacob’s arms, being stroked and gently spoken to. He glanced up, and Jacob smiled.

“How are you feeling, sleeping beauty?” Jacob asked, and Arno gave a small, satisfied smile.

“Like there’s going to be no couch time for you this week.” He felt the other man’s laughter rather than heard it, curling into him some more until there was no space between them.

“I’ll get you water, and we’ll have a bath-”

“No.” Arno tried to get a grip on Jacob as he sat up, somewhat succeeding. “I mean… Yes, eventually. But… I’m tired. Just hold me?”

Jacob examined him, brows furrowed and gaze concerned but soft, but he eventually acquiesced, continuing to hold onto the other. “Of course. I love you.” He murmured before pressing a kiss to Arno’s temple. Arno smiled again and relaxed into him, content that if anything happened or changed, Jacob would be there.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch (I didn't choose it, it chose me)
> 
> As always, leave a comment, kudos or stop by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas (Shipping or otherwise, I'm even happy to pop out headcanons or short ficlets) or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
